Set them straight?
by justareader13
Summary: Brittany and Mercedes sing to their respective boyfriends. K for the usage of the nickname "sexual chocolate".


**Dear Journal, **

**THERE I WAS** **IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING THE FOURTH CHAPTER FOR "CONFESSIONS" AND THE SECOND AND LAST PART TO "THE BOY IS MINE", THE PROWESS WITH WHICH I TYPED THE CHAPTERS BAFFLED EVEN MYSELF AND I HAD TO TAKE SOME TIME TO REST MY LOVELY HANDS AND REVEL IN MY ACCOMPLISHMENT, WHILE TAKING A BREATHER, I READ THE LATEST AWESOME FAN-FREAKIN-TABULOUS DRABBLE (the one with Holly, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes singing to their boyfriends) BY ONE ISIS AURORA TOMOE WHEN I REALIZED THERE AREN'T ANY LONE FICS WHERE MERCEDES SINGS A SONG TO PUCK SO HERE IS ONE. I FEEL REALLY ACCOMPLISHED I'M FIRST TO POST A FIC TAGGED MERCEDES/BRITTANY YAY! I SHOWED THAT MEDIOCRITY CAN NOT STAND, NOT WHERE justareader13 IS INVOVLED. AND THAT'S JUST HOW I C IT.**

**-SINCERELY YOURS, justareader13**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO FOX, LOOK AFTER YOU BELONGS TO THE FRAY, DREMAING WITH A BROKEN HEART BELONGS TO JOHN MAYER AND NO ONE BELONGS TO ALICIA KEYS AND THE NICKNAME "SEXUAL CHOCOLATE" BELONGS TO ISIS AURORA TOMOE **

**And now that I'm done with my disclaimer and Sue Sylvester inspired rant, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Mercedes and Puck had been an item for a little over six months now they started out as casual which quickly turned into love. They were sitting in Glee when the perfect to opportunity to sing to Puck came about.

**MERCEDES' POV**

I was sitting in glee my feet draped across my boyfriend, Puck's, legs. He was massaging my feet I swear that man has hands of gold, he spoils me way to much, sometimes, I resent it. Mr. Shue was droning on about something I wasn't really paying attention to him, right now the loose threads on my military inspired jacket was more important. I'm gonna have to fix those,

"So guys, this week solos for everyone." I immediately perked up at that and listened,

"Or duets if that's what you wanna do but either way feelings, emotions is what I wanna see. Remember last year when I told you guys to sing a song about where you are in your life, well this same thing applies now, tell me I wanna know, you can sing a song to anyone and you have a week, so I wanna hear those songs." I beamed at Puck; he grinned at me then turned back to my feet. The bell rang signaling the end of glee, I went to grab my sling backs,

"No, let me Cinderella," Puck said.

"Oh, go right ahead Prince Charming." He slipped my shoes on and I lifted my feet off his legs and kissed him, things got a little heated, the moment was perfect until a throat was cleared, we looked up to see Brad smiling a little at us, we broke apart and got up hand in hand.

"Sorry Brad, man. Meet me at my locker?" he asked as we walked out

"Yeah" I gave him a little peck then walked to my locker. I don't know how I got so lucky, having the hottest guy in school as mine but I'm definitely not complaining, my life is perfect right now, except he tries so hard like I'm gonna leave him. He keeps trying to prove things are different with me but he really doesn't need to, sometimes I feel like that isn't the real him, but then we can just chill at my house and I feel like nothing else matters with him. I just want him to know I'm not going anywhere; no one else can get between us. As I neared my locker I saw a blonde head of hair near it, at first I thought it was Quinn, but then I realized it was Brittany.

"Hey Brittany what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay what is it?" I asked as I opened my locker

"I wanna sing with you." That was unexpected.

"What?"

"I know you're probably gonna be singing about Puck and how much you love him, but Artie and I are on the stones, or boulders or was it pebbles? I don't know, I don't really remember, but I know he said our relationship was on some kinda rocks and after me cheating on him with Santana I know he's hurt."

"I thought you all got over that?"

"I did, I chose Artie. Santana did, she's with Finn now, but every time Artie doesn't know exactly where I am he gets really mean when we're together, I just want him to know how much I love him."

"Okay, we can definitely sing a duet together; I always wondered what our voices would sound like together without the rest of New Directions."

"Yay! We're partners, wanna hold my pinky? I'll walk you to Puck's locker." She said holding her pinky up, what can I say the girl is damn innocent and friendly I often wondered how she would survive in this world, but I snapped out of my thoughts and laced my pinky with Brit's and started down the hall, we got to Puck's locker,

"I'll meet you at your house, bye Mercy, bye Puck." Brit said cheerily

"Bye, Brit" we said together

"When did that happen?" he asked I just shrugged. For a week Brit and I worked vigorously towards our song and surprisingly we had a lot in common, she definitely got a hood pass from me, when the time rolled around to sing the song we could sing it in our sleep.

"Okay guys who wants to go first?"

"I do, Mr. Shue." Puck said lifting his hand up

"Okay go right ahead Puck."

"Well, obviously my song is for Mercedes, I wanted a song that really captured my feelings about you and this song doesn't do us justice but still…" he trailed off, I was grinning ear to ear by now. Piano and Drums mixed together and the song started to play I let the words really sink in,

**If I don't say this now I will surely break****  
****As I'm leaving the one I want to take****  
****Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait****  
****My heart has started to separate******

**Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh****  
****Be my baby****  
****Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh****  
****Oh, oh, oh Be my baby****  
****I'll look after you******

**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go****  
****Will you, won't you be the one I always know?****  
****When I'm losing my control, the city spins around****  
****You're the only one who knows, you slow it down******

**Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh****  
****Be my baby****  
****Oh, oh, oh****  
****Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Be my Baby****  
****I'll look after you And I'll look after you******

**If ever there was a doubt****  
****My love she leans into me****  
****This most assuredly counts****  
****She says most assuredly******

**Oh, oh, oh****  
****Oh, oh, oh****  
****Be my baby****  
****I'll look after you****  
after you  
****Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Be my baby Oh, oh, oh**

**It's always have and never hold****  
****You've begun to feel like home, yeah****  
****What's mine is yours to leave or take****  
****What's mine is yours to make your own******

**Oh, oh, oh****  
****Oh, oh, oh****  
****Be my baby****  
****Oh, oh, oh (3X)**

We all started clapping I had tears in my eyes, he came back, wiped and kissed my tears away and put my head on his shoulder.

"That's the kind of awe inspiring song I was talking about, anyone else?"

"Yeah Mr. Shue"

"Okay Artie."

"Well, my song is for Brittany, I just wanna say I'm sorry and this song is just how I feel when you're not with me, that's why I'm always mean to you and I'm sorry. It's just that I don't wanna feel this way." A piano begins to sweetly play, Artie's face takes on a somber, sad and heartbroken look, it's breaking my heart just to watch.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart****  
****the waking up is the hardest part****  
****you roll outta bed and down on your knees****  
****and for the moment you can hardly breathe****  
****Wondering was she really here?****  
****Is she standing in my room?****  
****No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...******

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart****  
****The giving up is the hardest part****  
****She takes you in with your crying eyes****  
****Then all at once you have to say goodbye****  
****Wondering could you stay my love?****  
****Will you wake up by my side?****  
****No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...****  
**

**Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh******

**Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand****  
****Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?****  
****Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?****  
****Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?****  
****Baby won't you get them if I did?****  
****No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...******

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart****  
****the waking up is the hardest part**

All the girls have tears in their eyes and Brittany goes up to Artie and sits on his lap,

"Artie I know what happened hurt you and I'm so sorry I will never do that to you again I swear,"

"I know and I'm so sorry." They kiss and we start clapping

"Just to show you how much I mean it Mr. Shue I wanna go next."

"Okay Brittany." I stand up and stand beside Brittany

"Is there something wrong Mercedes?" Mr. Shue asks a confused look on his face and everyone else's.

"No, Brittany and are doing a duet."

"Oh, well go right ahead"

"No point in saying it but our song is for our respective boyfriends" Mercedes say just before the an electric keyboard starts playing,

**(Brittany)**

**I just want you close****  
****Where you can stay forever****  
****You can be sure****  
****That it will only get better******

**You and me together****  
****Through the days and nights****  
****I don't worry 'cause****  
****(Both) Everything's gonna be alright******

**People keep talking****  
****They can say what they like****  
****But all I know is****  
****(Both) Everything's gonna be alright******

**And no one, no one, no one****  
****Can get in the way of what I'm feeling****  
****(Both) No one, no one, no one****  
****Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you****  
****Can get in the way of what I feel for you******

**(Mercedes)**

**When the rain is pouring down****  
****And my heart is hurting****  
****You will always be around****  
****This I know for certain******

**You and me together****  
****Through the days and nights****  
****I don't worry 'cause****  
****(Both) Everything's gonna be alright******

**People keep talking****  
****They can say what they like****  
****But all I know is****  
****(Both) Everything's gonna be alright******

**No one, no one, no one****  
****Can get in the way of what I'm feeling****  
****(Both) No one, no one, no one****  
****Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you****  
****Can get in the way of what I feel******

**(Brittany) I know some people search the world****  
****To find something like what we have****  
****(Mercedes) I know people will try, try to divide something so real****  
****So till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world******

**(Both) No one, no one****  
****Can get in the way of what I'm feeling****  
****No one, no one, no one****  
****Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh**

Everyone claps, our voices sound amazing together I never thought they were compatible but they work better than even Rachel and mine does, I walk back to Puck,

"I mean it you know I'm not going anywhere so stop trying so hard and just be you, Noah Puckerman, obscene comments and all," he smiles at me,

"Okay sexual chocolate you got it." I laugh at his new nick name, and look over at Bartie to see Artie whispering things in her ear she looked over at me and smiled wider, I winked at her

_Love you Mercy_

_Love you too Brit_

**SO I'M GONNA BE HOLED UP IN MY HOUSE FOR AN UNFORESEEABLE AMOUNT OF TIME SEEING AS HOW I TWISTED MY ANKLE SO I'LL TRY MY HARDEST TO GET THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF "CONFESSIONS" BY FRIDAY. LOVE U GUYS, XOXOXO 3 3 3 **


End file.
